


Twinsies

by Danandphilfanficluver



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:12:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danandphilfanficluver/pseuds/Danandphilfanficluver
Summary: Dan and phil end up with matching shirts. What happens next?





	Twinsies

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I'm so sorry I haven't posted new fics in a few days I've been working so hard on this one it took me forever. Please comment and tell me your opinions. I feel like I made it too long.

Dan came home from shopping wearing a new shirt, but phil already had that shirt. Dan looked embarrassed, but phil started laughing.

"Phil, this is embarrassing."

"OMG WE ARE TWINSIES"

Then they hugged.

The end.


End file.
